Transpierce
by Chibi Lucifer
Summary: Len faces the ultimate betrayal who will be there to pick up the peices? GakupoXLen, KaitoXLen
1. Chapter 1

**I have totally wanted to write a story like this forever! So now I think I am finally going to do it!**

Len sat on the couch staring blankly at the TV. There was nothing on. Not one good show on at all. He sighed and decided that Phantom of the Opera would work. So after another fifteen minutes of getting comfortable did he really stop and start to watch the movie.

The poor blond was in the house alone. All the girls had left for a "girls weekend" and would not be back for another day and a half. Kaito was out getting ice cream for he had run out. Gakupo well he had vanished hours ago to the recording studio. So here Len sat his hair down and touching his shoulders. His normal clothes swapped for a pair of black basketball shorts and a comfy tee.

His baby blue eyes stared at the screen of the TV as he listened to the songs of the movie. Soon he was totally immersed with the story and the songs that he never noticed that a certain purple haired samurai walked into the room.

Gakupo walked around the couch to stand behind the younger blond boy. He looked at the TV and giggled at the boy's choice in movie.

"Where is Kaito?" Gakupo asked looking around the dark house.

"Store buying ice cream. He said something about going in search of a rare flavor so we should not wait up for him." Len said not sparing a look at the man staring at him with wide eyes.

"So no one else is here?" The purple haired man asked leaning over the couch to look the blond in the eyes.

"Nope" Len said feeling really uneasy all of a sudden.

"Do you want to play a game Len?" Gakupo asked a smirk on his face. Len turned his blue eyes from the screen to the man for half a second before replying with a sharp and irritated no. Gakupo was taken aback. "Why not?"

"I am really into this movie. Can't you tell?" Len said as if it was written on his forehead. Gakupo bit down on his cheek and took a deep breath.

"Fine then I'll make you play with me." He said dropping his brown coat on the ground and gracefully hoisting himself up and over the couch. He landed softly with each knee on each side of the younger boy. He straddled the blond till he was successful in just sitting on his legs.

"What is it that you are doing?" Len asked looking at the man sitting on top of his legs.

"We are playing a game!" Gakupo whispered into Len's ear and he roughly grabbed both of the boy's hands in his own.

"I don't want to play a game. I want to watch my movie!" Len said angrily trying to free his hands. The feeling in his stomach only getting worse with each passing moment.

"But this is a grown up game. Aren't you a grown up now?" Gakupo said smiling.

"What? Are you high or something? Just yesterday Meiko and you gave us a whole talk about how sixteen isn't an adult yet." Len said as if the violet could truly forget it like that.

Gakupo turned a deep red and his eyes flashed a deep frustration.

"Just shut the fuck up!" The eggplant yelled pushing the blond down and biting down violently on the pale neck of the other. He bit down harder and harder till he tasted blood in his mouth then he sucked. The older male pulled away looking down at his handy work satisfied.

"What the hell?" Len shouted trying very desperately to free himself. The more he struggled the more the violet on top of him straddled him. Len froze when he felt the others fully erect member rub against his stomach. Realization hit him like a brick wall. "Get off!" Len yelled his voice cracking a bit.

"But this could be so fun." Gakupo said now only holding down the other's hand with one of his. He allowed for his free hand to run down the tee shirt that the boy was wearing and slip under it.

Len felt the fear control him. He didn't know what to do, so he just laid there unable to comprehend anything else besides the fact that he was all alone with this man on top of him. He was abruptly brought back into reality when he felt his shirt being pulled over his head and discarded on the other side of the room. Len gasped when Gakupo sank his teeth into the younger's exposed collar bone. This again made a deep purple hickey. The purple haired samurai continued on, his tongue licked down to where the basketball shorts stopped low on the others trembling hips.

"Please stop." Len begged. His blue eyes had started to tear up and he knew the tears where eventually to come. He had to do something. So he tried to talk the man out of it. "Please. I thought you were my friend. My brother"

"I don't want to be those things. I have waited long enough. How do I know when a moment like this will come to me again? Just sit back and enjoy it." Gakupo said leaning down into the boy's body. Then in one swift fluid movement Len was laying on his stomach with his basketball shorts and boxers missing.

"Please" Came the soft and muffled reply from Len as he let a tear escape.

"Len I want to hear you scream. Scream for me in your perfect voice. I need to hear your screams!" Gakupo yelled yanking out his fully erect member from his pants. He gave the younger no time to prepare as he quickly slammed into the boy. Len's eyes filled with tears and he screamed out in agonizing pain as a flash of white crossed his vision.

He found it hard to breath. The oxygen wouldn't fill his lungs it left him breathless, yet he had to scream. The pain was so intense. Colorful spots began to fill his vision as the purple haired man once again lunged in him. Blood spilled from the boy and worked only slightly to lubricate the member invading him.

"More scream more!" Gakupo shouted and lunged harder and harder. Len couldn't see between the tears and the exploding white he thought he was going to die. He felt so abused. He had trusted this man for so long and here he was ripping the trust from him.

Gakupo slowed and frowned when he noticed that Len was no longer screaming. He bent down easily covering the lithe boy's frame by his own muscular frame. He savagely bit into the boys shoulder while he lunged. Blood flowed from both wounds as Gakupo's purple eyes lit up in excitement as Len let out a blood curdling scream. More he needed more blood and screams.

He grunted as he felt his climax coming. He removed his hand from holding Len's now bruised wrist to grasp his shoulder his other hand had a bruising grip on the boy's hip. He lunged again and felt the precum escape and smirked. He put all he had into one last lung. Total orgasm hit the man as the blonds tight walls squeezed around the member. His hand that was grasping the shoulder drug across the back leaving horrible bleeding claw marks. He collapsed on top of the crying, panting blond boy. He felt his euphoria start to fade slightly as he felt the shakes of the one beneath him.

Without an ounce of care for the boy he roughly pulled out and got up. He looked down at the boy as he put his pants back on. Smirking the violet squatted down and pulled the boy's face to his own. Len's eyes were filled with terror and disgust. He gently placed a kiss on his lips, but then decided that wasn't enough he pulled the naked form into his arms and roughened the kiss bruising the boy's lips also.

He threw the boy back on the couch and straightened up. He walked away and to the hallway that led to the rooms of each individual vocaloid.

"Till next time." Gakupo said waving and disappearing in the darkness of the night his footsteps fading as he walked to his room.

Len laid on the couch unable to move. He was in so much pain, but he needed to get up. To take a shower. To get clothes on his exposed, abused flesh. To clean up the room. To get rid of any and all evidence. He just couldn't move though, he had been drained of all of his energy. No he couldn't let Kaito see this. So as quiet as a mouse the boy was up and going. Fresh tears streamed down his face with every step he took but he couldn't stop. He got his clothes and put them on. Then he grabbed his cover and pillow off the couch and threw them in the washing machine. He was completely silence as he started the washing machine and turned around to examine the room. It looked completely normal.

Nothing had gone on in this room and that's how it was going to stay. No one had to know…no one would know. He was tainted trash now….

**Aww poor Len…I can't believe I wrote that. **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**~ Chibi Lucifer **


	2. Chapter 2

**Updated chapter is here!**

Len stared at the room his eyes dull and uncaring. He felt a small stream of blood start to trail down his leg. Then his stomach turned on him as the whole night replayed in his head. He quickly covered his mouth and rushed to the bathroom. The blond felt his dinner leave his stomach and the burning acid fall into the toilet. As soon as his stomach was empty the boy got up and looked in the mirror.

His blond hair was disheveled, his eyes bloodshot, and his lips bruised. He willed his eyes to keep examining but the next thing they saw was the deep purple hickey on his neck. His eyes widened at the mark on his neck. It was like a sign that he was truly tainted. It proved that this whole night had happened. That he was Gakupo's now. He felt his stomach turn again but there was nothing inside so he sat on the floor gaging. When he had stopped and regained his composure he got up, removing his clothes, and got into the shower. He turned the water as hot as he could he felt it almost blistering his skin. He grabbed the soap and began to scrub. He scrubbed but knew he would never be clean again so he stopped and just stood there with the water hitting him.

He closed his eyes and felt his body fall, but he didn't care. He laid at the bottom of the shower. His body and mind were exhausted and he couldn't will himself forward no more. He stayed at the bottom of the shower for what felt like forever. His mind was completely blank as he stared at a bottle of shampoo. His eyes drifted shut and he felt himself drift off into a dreamless sleep. He curled into a ball the hot water still spraying his damaged body.

Len's eyes shot open when there was two light knocks at the door. He sat up slowly, unable to move to quickly, and looked at the door. He had not locked the door. What if Gakupo came back for more? He began to hyperventilate his brain doing cartwheels as he stood up. Two more knocks sounded through the room.

"y-yes" Len said almost in a whisper.

"Are you okay Len? You have been in there for a while." Kaito's voice rang out from behind the door. Len released a breath he didn't even know he was holding at the sound of Kaito's voice.

"I'm…fine" Len said turning off the water and grabbing a towel. He wrapped it around his body as if Kaito could see him through the door.

"Okay. Well it's really late so go to bed soon okay." The blue haired man said walking away from the door. Len listened to his footsteps walk away and go to their own room. Len peaked out the door to see that the hallway was indeed empty. He grabbed his blood clothes and made his way to his own room. He tiptoed past all the other doors as if they were there. He froze when he passed the purple door and heard a noise. Did he hear him? Was he coming to get him? Len could only stand there and stare at the door, till all was silent once more.

He continued on till he made it to his room. He walked in, closed the door, and discarded the clothes in a trashcan. He then went over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of black jeans and a black turtle neck. He got dressed and the sat on his bed staring at the door.

He felt so vulnerable. Nothing protected him anymore. He was weak and defenseless. He pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his chin atop them. His blue eyes concentrated on the door, waiting for something to happen.

Len jumped up when he heard footsteps outside his door. He looked around, it was early morning. When had he fallen asleep? He gulped when the footsteps stopped outside of his door. He looked at the window that was streaming in bright sunlight contemplating if he could make it out, but decided against it when he thought about the drop from floor two to the ground.

Two soft knocks brought his attention back to the door. He got up and walked to the door. Silently he put his hand on the knob and slowly turned it. He opened the door to see purple. He began to shake and his breathing stopped. He couldn't move anymore. Deep purple eyes stared back at him, hunger present within the purple.

"Hey Len" Gakupo said cheerfully giving the boy a smile. Len couldn't move he just stood there eyes focused on the other.

"Hey don't act like I am not here." Kaito's voice rang out and he pushed the door the rest of the way open so that Len could also see the blue haired male. Len found himself able to breathe again and his mind coming back to him.

"Hey" Len said blearily heard. He took a step back feeling the intense hunger coming from the purple haired male who was undressing the blond with his eyes.

"We were going to go get some breakfast. Do you want to come?" Kaito asked a large smile on his face. Len's eyes traveled from the slightly shorter blue male to the purple haired one. His face was twisted into a sick smirk and he slowly licked his lips.

"Yes!" Len shouted almost too quickly and loudly. He grabbed a black jacket off of his dresser and put it on. Kaito grinned and came up next to him talking about how he never found the ice cream he was looking for. Gakupo followed behind the two staring at Len, planning.

"Len are you okay? Your eyes are bloodshot" Kaito pointed out nonchalantly.

"I stayed up late last night watching horror movies." Len countered effortlessly.

"Your lips are bruised." Kaito said again.

"I kept biting them when a scary part came on." The blond said once again without missing a beat. He has always been good at lying on the spot.

"Oh well next time come get me. I like horror movies!" Kaito said laughing at what he thought was an innocent comment. Len just looked up at him and nodded his head.

"Where are we going to eat?" Gakupo asked coming up to the other side of Len. The blond instinctively moved closer to Kaito trying to get as much distance between the samurai and himself.

"I don't know where do you guys want to go?" Kaito asked.

"Let's go to Shoney's." Gakupo said walking the direction of said establishment. Kaito shrugged and the two now followed Gakupo.

They arrived at the restaurant a couple of minutes later.

"Table for three please" Gakupo said to the woman by the door. She smiled at the man and led them to a booth in the very back corner of the restaurant.

"Can I get you some drinks?" She asked as Len slid into one side of the booth and Gakupo next to him. Kaito sat across from them.

"Sweet tea" Kaito said happily grabbing his menu and looking at it.

"Coke" Gakupo answered doing the same as his blue haired companion.

"Raspberry lemonade" Len whispered.

"Mkay, do y'all know what you want to eat?" She asked writing down their drinks.

"I'll have the buffet." Kaito said handing her his menu.

"Omelet with eggplant." Gakupo said handing his menu also to her.

"Pancakes with banana." Len whispered passing his menu.

"Mkay. I will be back shortly with your drinks. Please go ahead and enjoy the buffet." The woman said walking away.

"Yay! FOOD!" Kaito yelled jumping up and going to the bar to obtain his food.

Len looked out at Kaito sending a mental message for him to please come back. The message didn't register to the blue haired male, Len knew that but it wouldn't hurt to try.

"You look especially delicious today." Gakupo whispered leaning down to the blonds level.

Len tried to remain calm. They were in a public place so nothing would happen. Kaito would be back soon. He kept repeating the words to himself but knew when the others hand touched his thigh that something was going to happen.

"Get under the table." Gakupo demanded pushing the other's head under the table undetected by anybody else in the restaurant. His sickening smirk returned to his face as his hand directed the blond under the table.

**O_o oh nooo what going to happen to Len?**

**Please **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**~ Chibi Lucifer **


	3. Chapter 3

**Bwahaha 3! I'm going for a medal… or forgiveness since it has been a while since I updated.**

Len closed his eyes as Gakupo's hand lead him to the erect member in front of his face. He knew what he wanted yet he couldn't bring himself to do it. He could do it and get it over with or he could refuse, they were in a restaurant. He had to decide what he was going to do soon or he was not going to like his position. He was thinking his mind going over every scenario but all he could come up with was that he needed to decide now. He went to move away from the disgusting thing in front of his face when Gakupo's hand shoved him closer. Len opened his mouth to say something when the member was shoved inside his mouth. The boy pulled back trying to suck in some air, when the member was once again shoved in his mouth.

Len gagged as he deep throated the thing once more. Len was panicking he couldn't just keep pulling away.

"Where is Len?" Kaito asked sitting down at the table. Len took this moment to dart from underneath the table and shot up next to Kaito.

"I dropped my napkin." He said trying to calm his shaking body.

"Oh here you can use mine." Kaito said handing his napkin to the blond boy. Len smiled and took the napkin in his shaking hands. His whole body was shaking with tremors and he knew he would take a while to calm down. Kaito noticed the shaking but shook it off and continued to eat his French toast sticks.

"Here ya are." The waitress said giving each male their drinks and handing Gakupo and Len their respected dishes.

"Thank you" Len whispered grabbing his plate and setting it in front of himself. He poked at the pancakes and bananas not really in the mood to eat. He stuck a small piece of banana with some powdered sugar into his mouth and was delighted with the taste. It drowned out the taste of what had invaded his mouth moments ago. He ate another bite and another until all his bananas were gone. Frowning he grabbed his drink and took some small sips.

"Here ya go honey you looked like you really enjoy them." The waitress said returning with a dish of cut up bananas sprinkled with sugar. Len's eyes began to sparkle as he shoved another piece of banana into his mouth.

"Hey don't forget about your pancakes." Kaito said stabbing a banana from the dish and putting it into his mouth. Len blinked and looked at his plate of still warm pancakes. He let a small laugh escape his lips as he drowned his pancakes in strawberry syrup. He hungrily dug into the pancakes not even noticing how hungry he was.

"Stop eating like that you look like a pig." Gakupo said harshly taking a small bite of his omelet. Len stopped and went back to just stabbing his pancakes. The waitress gave the blond a sad look then went about filling glasses. She bent over to reach for Len's glass when she knocked her elbow into Gakupo's drink. The glass tipped and the man's pants were soaked.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry." The woman said fatly. She hadn't meant for the drink to tip over but she wasn't too sorry that it did. "There is a bathroom in the back you can use." She said pointing to a door and walking away with his now empty glass.

Len was trying desperately to stifle the laughter that was trying to make itself known. Kaito was flat out laughing hiding his face behind Len's back.

Gakupo turned and gave Len a glare that promised that he would pay for what he has done. Len froze, did he really do something bad? Was laughing bad? His mind once again began to race with possibilities of what would happen.

"Oh my that was good." Kaito said slapping Len's back playfully. Len's eyes widened at the pain that shot up shit spine. He shivered and felt the cuts on his back flare with pain.

"Can we go home? I'm not feeling good." Len said suddenly, sounding very scared.

"Yeah I will go pay and then we can leave okay." Kaito said getting up and pulling out his wallet. He glanced back at Len who looked about ready to fall over. He quickly paid and went back to the table. "Come on let's get out of here."

Len stood up and joined the blue haired male. They walked out of the restaurant into the fresh morning air. They walked quietly home. Len spent most of the time not trying to fall over onto his face. He was scared and tired, and just plain confused. Here he was alone with Kaito, he could tell him the truth let him know what had happened.

Len looked over at Kaito who was busy chanting about his perfect ice cream and how he went to twelve different stores the night before and found not even a scratch of it. Len opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself. What if Kaito was the same as Gakupo? What if after he told him all he saw was a nasty person standing there? What if he didn't care?

Len couldn't risk it. He would keep this secret inside. It was his to bear alone. That's how he preferred it and that's how it would stay.

**Please**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**~Chibi Lucifer**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I am not in a really good mood so I hope you guys are ready for this! Yay demented writing!**

Len suppressed a yawn as the duo continued their journey from Shoney's to their house. Len felt his eyes grow heavier and heavier with every step that he took. He glanced to the side to see that Kaito was playing with his phone. The blonde boy looked away and yawned once again.

"Geez Len you sure are yawning a lot." Kaito said as though nobody would have known.

"Yeah I am a little sleepy." Len answered stopping at a cross walk. He looked both ways before quickly darting across the street with Kaito right next to him.

"What? You just woke up!" Kaito said laughing at the younger teen.

"I stayed up watching horror movies remember." The blonde said matter of factly. He smiled when their house came into view. A nap was for sure on his to do list of the day, and what better time than when Gakupo wasn't around.

"Oh yeah." Kaito said stopping in front of their house and unlocking it. "Hey do you want to watch a movie with me?"

Len looked over at Kaito who had taken off his shoes and coat and placed himself on the couch. His royal blue eyes connected with Len's own sky blue eyes for half a second before Len broke the contact. He had really been planning to go to his room and take a nap but he didn't want Kaito to be suspicious of anything.

"Sure." Len said also removing his shoes and jacket. He sat on the other end of the couch. Every once in a while he would look to where Kaito was sitting. That's where he was not even twenty-four hours ago as his life was being torn to shreds. He closed his eyes and memories of the night before flooded into his mind. His eyes snapped open and he looked around the room. Everything was still the same. Except him. He was still tainted trash that would forever live his life in secrecy.

"So I have wanted to watch this movie for a long time and I heard about it from Miku and Rin. Then last night when I was searching for the great mystery ice cream I came across the DVD and decided to buy it!" The older male explained setting everything up so that they could watch said movie. The previews started to play and Kaito got up from the couch. "I'll be right back."

Moments later he came back with his blue and white checkered blanket from his bed. He smiled and covered up the blond, and then he crawled under himself.

"Are you comfortable?" Kaito asked looking at the boy. Len's eyes were almost closed and the blanket was pulled up to his nose. Len nodded and snuggled into the blanket breathing in the sweat scent of vanilla from the other male's blanket. "Good. Let's start this movie!"

Len pulled the covers closer to him and turned to the screen expecting some stupid animated movie to play but was mildly surprised to see that Phantom of the Opera was indeed playing. His body began to shake when he thought about last night while he was watching the movie. Tears silently made their way down his face as all the emotions washed through him. He couldn't control it anymore. He burst into tears his body shaking with the recollection of the memories. He closed his eyes to try and calm down and all he saw were purple eyes staring at him hungrily. His breathing came out in short raspy breaths and he clutched at his chest for some kind of oxygen to please enter his body.

"Len are you okay?" Kaito asked sitting up off the arm of the couch. He moved over to the boy slightly as if afraid to approach him.

"I..I" Len couldn't get anything out between his gasps for air and the tears.

"Oh I get it. Have you already seen this movie? Miku said I would cry. This must be a great movie! Come here! It'll be okay we will make it through the movie together!" Kaito said pulling the boy into his arms. He embraced the boy comfortingly. They were lying side by side with Kaito's arms around the other's waist, his head resting on top of the arm of the couch while Len's head was on Kaito's arm. Len was still shaking but found that he could now get oxygen into his abused lungs. He buried himself deeper into Kaito as said bluenette covered their forms with his blanket.

Len took several deep breaths and blinked away the tears in his eyes. He slowly began to relax. He turned his attention back to the movie absently watching the movie and listening to the songs. Len's eyes began to shut and soon enough the blonde teenager was asleep. The blond didn't even notice when he fell asleep only that he felt at peace.

Kaito was so into the movie he didn't even notice the other boy was asleep in his arms till the blond cuddled deeper into the blankets. The blue haired male looked down to see that the boy was cuddling into the blanket. He smiled and cuddled into the warmth of the other. Turning his attention back to the movie the man absently laced his fingers with the other. Everything at that time felt right, perfect, as if nothing would disturb them, not even a hurricane.

An hour and a half later in walked a very upset violet haired samurai. He walked in the door and took off his shoes, placing them on the shoe rack next to the door. He removed his jacket and hung it up on the coat rack. He was upset but his mood was slowly dying down, till he laid eyes on the couch. There was Len fast asleep in the arms of Kaito, who was watching the movie with big glassy eyes.

Gakupo felt his blood boil inside of him. Len was _HIS_. No one else's. How dare that stupid blond forget that. His eyes flashed a deadly emotion before he took some deep breaths. He walked forward and laughed.

"What are you guys watching?" Gakupo asked gaining the attention of his blue haired companion. He felt as if Kaito was his own brother, but how could he take what was his?

"Oh hey. Well I am watching Phantom of the Opera. Len fell asleep. " Kaito answered with a little giggle. The blue haired male had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach but choose to ignore it. He began to makes small circles with his thumb on Len's much smaller hand.

"Haha nice. Do you want me to take him to his room for you?" Gakupo asked nodding towards said blond. Kaito had an unreadable expression on his face as he thought the purple haired males offer over. He was so comfortable with Len just like that but he knew it would be better for the boy to be sleeping in his bed.

"Yeah just be careful not to wake him. He was pretty tired." Kaito said letting go of his hand and then pulling the cover away from his sleeping form slowly. Len shivered and cuddled deeper into the blunette's chest.

Gakupo nodded and swiftly picked up the light blonde bridal style. He shifted so that the boy was not cuddled into his own chest and began to walk him to the bedrooms.

"Thanks." Kaito called covering himself up but missing the warmth of the other male. He frowned when the feeling in his stomach got worse but blamed it on bad food at Shoney's. He turned his attention back to the movie trying to get over the feeling.

Gakupo smirked as he walked to his own room instead of the blonds. It was time someone taught him what it truly meant to be _HIS_. He opened the door to his room and laid Len down carefully on top of his eggplant printed covers. He took in the appearance of the sleeping boy. It was even more breath taking then anything he had ever seen except when he was screaming. That was the best face the boy had, and soon he would see the face again. The purple haired man sat down at his desk and waited for the boy to awake. His fun would soon come.

After all fun came in all shapes and forms right?

**So that really wasn't as demented as I had initially thought but..it's leading up to it bwahahaha. **

**Who's super excited about the next chapter?**

**Please **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**~Chibi Lucifer **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm alive, can you believe it?!** **Me either so sorry to keep you waiting this long. I just didn't know where I was going with this story but I think I got it figured out. But oh well on with the story… **

Gakupo stared heatedly at the slumbering boy in front of him anxiously. His fingers twitched in anticipation as they tried to reach for the blond hair just inches away from him. Quickly the man withdrew the offending hand rubbing his sweating palms on his thighs. His leg bouncing, unable to hold in the excitement of the situation. Deep purple eyes darting around the room for anything to take away the overwhelming lust he felt for the peacefully sleeping boy.

His lust grew when his eyes landed on the horrendous purple bruises circling the boys wrist. The man smiled as his eyes glazed over and he started to slowly surrender his racing thoughts to the memories from the night before. Soon the memories took a turn towards fantasy when Gakupo started to once more hear Len's screams in his head. His blood pumped through his body filling his throbbing member with a need to be taken care of.

Gakupo turned towards Len once more and as he sat in the computer chair away from the teen the screams echoed inside of his head. Len's voice sounded out begging for the violet to touch him more, to give him more. Who was Gakupo to turn down someone that wanted something so much?

Silently the man rose from the chair discarding his shirt as he walked. The tightening material of his pants rubbing irritatingly at his growing arousal. Quickly he closed the distance between the two occupants of the room. Slowly and carefully he removed Len's shirt cautiously making sure that he did not wake the younger boy as the shirt found new residence in a lost corner of the man's room. He smirked down at the deep purple marks still adorning the boy's neck and torso. Slowly he bent down and meekly kissed the wound tenderly. While one hand kept him suspended above the boy the other hand freely traveled down the boy's naked torso. The long slender fingers lightly brushed over the blonds slightly perk nipple. The moan that the boy let out was enough to send the teetering man over the edge.

Soundlessly Gakupo started to trail small tender kisses down the boys neck, past the violent marks from the previous night, till his moist mouth came in contact with the same nipple that he had accidently brushed moments ago. The low groan that escaped the unconscious blond's mouth had the samurai trembling with barely contained lust. Slowly he worked his tongue around the boy's reddening nipple excited when the boy subconsciously arched his back into the older man on top of him. Gakupo smirked and quickly moved on the neglected nipple giving it better treatment then he had given the other one. Slowly sucking and pulling with his teeth. All the while his free hand had started to unbutton the black jeans snuggly hugging the hips of their owner.

He smiled as the pants effortlessly came undone and opened slightly. Quickly he dipped his hand inside the boy's boxers and delicately wrapped his fingers around the growing arousal. Nonchalantly the man began to pump the appendage, the intoxicating pulsation of the boys arousal finally sent the man over the edge. No longer worried if he woke the slumbering blond beneath him Gakupo savagely tightened his hand and relinquished in the distraught moan that followed.

"…K…." Len mumbled sleepily his head rolling from one side to the other in anguish.

Gakupo frowned but continued to pump the throbbing member begging for attention, satisfied with himself that he turned the boy on so much. The samurai engulfed the small boy with his body once more leaning down so that he could whisper into his unknowing victim's ear. Eerily calm the man brought his face parallel with the blonds and let his tongue roam around the others ear, a low moan froze the man to the core. He stayed completely stone still as he registered what he had heard come from the others mouth.

Hesitantly the man removed himself from the others ear, while his hand stopped its ministrations and completely abandoned the aching boy altogether. Gakupo growled as he stared at Len's face twisted in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"Kaito….don't stop…please" Len chocked out still dreaming of said blue haired man. The blond arched his back once more trying to get to the source of the warmth in front of him.

Gakupo smirked as he meticulously removed the rest of the clothing from the blond watching as Len shivered at the contact of the cold air on his heated skin. Then he smoothly removed his own clothing and perched himself back in his position. Purple eyes widened a fraction when he grabbed the boys legs and brought them up to his shoulders and the boy still didn't wake. His smirk turned vile as he positioned his still twitching member at the entrance of the boy.

Without warning he slammed into the boy, vigorously bringing his burning need to surface as he repeated the action, loving the shocked breathless gasp coming from the now awake teen below him.

Len opened his mouth to draw in a breath as his vision swam with exploding white dots once more. The pain was just as intense this time as it had been the first time, but he just couldn't get the oxygen or the brain function to yell out his torment. Agonizingly he started to regain oxygen to his brain and his screams started to pick up in volume, hoping that someone somewhere would hear him and rescue the abused boy from his agony. No such luck would be Len's today as Gakupo cruelly slapped his hand over the others mouth to silence the screams before they got out of hand.

"Now now Len, as much as I would love to hear your beautiful voice I can't have _our_ time interrupted." Gakupo said his voice coming out in short raspy breaths in sync with his thrust. "Maybe this will teach you not to dream about other people. You are mine Len and it's time that you understand that."

Len's vision started to fade at the words. He just didn't understand what was happening. He remembered falling asleep on the couch with Kaito, but then he woke up here in this devil's room. Did Kaito set him up for this? Does he know what's happening in this room? No, it can't be happening, but then how did he end up in here?

His wondering thoughts were interrupted when Gakupo's pale fingers once again wrapped around his own member. A strangled gasp escaped Len's mouth as the pumps became one with Gakupo's own thrust. Blue eyes closed as his vision once more started to fade and explode into dots. He felt so conflicted. He was in ecstasy one moment then the next second he would be in such extreme pain the emotions got the better of him as tears and muffled moans became reality. He couldn't concentrate on the good as long as the pain was still present. The pain was overwhelming as the purple haired man's thrust went deeper and faster and intentionally the hand slowed to a point where it could be questioned if it was indeed still moving. Len felt all pleasure he felt before leave his body as a familiar set of teeth started to bite at his already desecrated neck. He felt himself slowly drift back into unconsciousness, but his attempt to escape the harsh reality that he was facing was easily stopped when Gakupo pulled the boy up off the bed and slammed him into the wall.

Len's blue eyes shot open at the impact and came in perfect contact with a devouring set of purple eyes. The boy couldn't bear to tear his eyes away as the man once again resumed lunging into the boy. His hand still securely around the boy's mouth as his other hand held his body upright, using the momentum of his thrust to keep the blond on the wall. Finally the eye contact was broken as the purple haired man rested his head on the wall with his teeth firmly in the blonds shoulder. Len could feel himself tense more and more after each hit, his body was going to shut down soon, hopefully as would Gakupo.

Gakupo bite down harder as he quickened his pace feeling his nirvana just moments away, but a loud bang once again froze him to his core. His whole body shook with need as he listened to what should have been a primarily empty house.

"Where is my brother?" An overly loud voice sounded out from the downstairs living room where a certain blond haired blue eyed girl had just slammed open the door in a surge of fury and eagerness.

Len's eyes widened as he heard his sisters voice boom from sister would see the tainted trash he had become. She couldn't see him not like this, after all he was supposed to be the bigger stronger older brother, but here he was trapped in a nightmare.

"Just like a worthless little slut" Gakupo whispered into the blonds ear as if he could read his mind. Abruptly Gakupo finished his business with a finally thrust and a silent orgasm into the boy.

Len slid down the wall into a crumpled mess on the floor, silently following Gakupo with his eyes as the other man quickly got dressed and headed towards the door.

"Better get yourself cleaned up and downstairs. Wouldn't want your loving sister to see you as the whore you are do you?" Gakupo said looking down at the broken boy sitting mindlessly on his floor. Len simply nodded his head as the door closed and he was left alone in the room that would haunt his dreams for the rest of his life.

A worthless whore? Was that what he was? Len sat contemplating the thought as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

He had brought this on himself, therefore; it was his battle to fight, but he was so overpowered, always overpowered. Can he escape with his sanity in check…probably not but this was his problem not anyone else's and that's how it would stay, now and forever.

You can't trust anyone to your emotions even if that means pushing away the people you love most. Then so be it.

**Dum dum dum! Bwahaha back with a bang right? :P well I hoped you guys enjoyed. Can you believe that Gakupo is actually my favorite vocaloid? I know right. I can't either I'm making him such a vindictive person but oh welllllllll. The more reviews I get the faster I'll update promise! You guys know the drill **

**Please **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**~Chibi Lucifer **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long update I was a bit busy and the fact that I did not have my own computer made it a bit difficult to update buuuuttt I got a computer for Christmas so there shall be more updates coming! **

**Anywho enjoy the chapter :)**

Len watched silently as Gakupo's long purple hair disappeared through the crack in the door. He had to do something but his body just wanted to shut down. His body told him that the affliction was over and that he was safe and could rest, but his mind was racing with many different situations that could happen to him. Gakupo could return to do it again. Sluggishly the boy started to move. Sharp pains shooting from every part of his body. He could feel a bit of questionable liquid dripping down his thigh, but he didn't know if it was semen, blood, or a bit of both, and he didn't want to find out what it was. Noiselessly he grabbed his clothes cautiously putting them on his mangled body. Constantly reminding himself that he had to get out of the room without being seen. Once fully clothed to the best of his abilities the abused boy limped over to the door putting his ear against it to hear for any signs that anyone was outside in the hallway.

When he heard nothing he hesitantly opened the door, peaking into the hallway to make sure he was indeed alone. Blue eyes scanned the hallway pleased when they saw that nobody was in the hall. He noiselessly moved out of the room softly clicking the damned door closed. He silently limped down the hall to the bathroom door before stopping short at hearing his sisters booming voice downstairs.

"Where is my brother?" Rin asked displeased with the little responses she got so far. Something told her that there was something amiss and she planed to find out exactly what was going on.

"I told you he is upstairs taking a nap. Please keep your voice down Rin." Kaito said his voice calm and collected as he tried to keep the yelling sister in check.

"As you said before, but again I repeat myself. Something feels off. Something is wrong with him and I want to see him now." Rin snapped back at Kaito. The edge in her voice sounding very fierce and determined.

"Nothing is wrong with your brother Rin. He is upstairs asleep. He stayed up super late watching horror movies and so now he is exhausted." Gakupo's equally as calm voice said. Trying to soothe the irritated teenage girl.

"Okay but as soon as he wakes up I am talking to him...Alone." The girl stated walking away towards the stairs.

Len panicked his heartbeat increasing to extreme levels as he heard his sisters footsteps approach the stairs and start to ascend them. Quickly Len scampered into the bathroom. Shutting the door he leaned against it hoping for dear life that his twin wasn't coming to enter the bathroom. Instead her footsteps continued till the stopped in front of her room, which was right across from his room. He heard her hesitate before entering her room and shutting the door.

Len sighed in relief as he quickly made his escape to his own room. He needed a shower so bad to wash away some of the trash inside of him, but that would just cause to much commotion. Once in his room by himself the boy dropped onto the floor in a crumpled mess of limbs and agony. He tried to relax to let his body just fall into a mindless slumber where he could free his body and mind to the darkness that just wanted to envelope him. The darkness would take him away from the pain and the hurt, all of it, he just wanted all of it to disappear for a little while. Was that to much to ask for?

Slowly he felt his body relax and shut down but an uncomfortable dripping on his leg brought him out of his semi-unconsciousness. And as the realization of what the liquid probably was Len felt his stomach turn. Yet all he could do was gag at the thought. His body so close to shutting down his blue eyes barely staying open. Pathetically the boy pulled himself up using his table as a crutch and carefully removing his clothes so that he was standing naked and alone in his room. He slowly moved towards his dresser grabbing a large blue shirt with dancing ice cream cones that he had gotten from Kaito on his last birthday. It was way to large on him but at the moment he couldn't bring himself to care. The bigger it was the less it would rub against the horrible cuts on his back. He also threw on a pair of basketball shorts. He had to have something to cover his lower half. After the past two days he just felt as though everything was up for public display, he needed to cover up. Almost instantly the boy was on his bed. Pulling the covers way over his head and burying his bruised body under the protection of his blanket.

He felt his eyes close and his mind started to shut down completely, the last thing he remembers is hearing his sisters soft voice at his door begging for him to be okay. The only thing he could do was let the tears fall. He knew he wasn't okay but he just couldn't tell his sister. His loving little sister that always had to protect him. What would he tell her if he did try to tell her? He had already decided that this was his fight and his alone. So what if he was overpowered he would find a way to win this... somehow.

Len felt cold fingers slowly brush through his hair and down his face, yet he just couldn't bring his eyes to open to find out who was touching him. The fingers were so delicate and soft. Trying not to hurt him. Groggily his eyes opened and landed unfocused and dazed on a pair of shinning purple eyes. It took him not even a second to jump up and away from the samurai gently petting his face. He clumsily moved to the far edge of his bed against the wall. His whole body shaking at the fear racing through him.

"Shhh Len it's okay." Gakupo whispered climbing onto the bed with the frightened teenager. Len's baby blue eyes darted all around the room trying to find an escape, but his body just wouldn't respond to anything. He was still exhausted and he couldn't muster the energy to escape, but that didn't mean he wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Len calm down, I'm not going to hurt you. We need to clean your wounds or they will get infected." Gakupo said his voice quiet and kind.

The blond couldn't comprehend what was happening he just sat there his body shaking and his mind racing with all the different possibilities of what could happen to him. He needed to get away...he wanted to escape to the sanctuary of somewhere safe. Unbeknownst to him Gakupo had already gotten him off the bed and leading him to the bathroom only a few doors down from his room.

Silently they crept into the bathroom closing the door behind them. His eyes stayed locked onto the purple haired man as he shut and locked the door. The man turned towards the teen and smiled while making a shushing motion with his finger in front of his mouth. Len gulped down his nerves and just stood there.

Gakupo went around the boy and started the tap quickly filling the tub with water. Testing the water with his hand he nodded to himself when the water was a comfortable warm with enough cold to keep the boy out of pain.

"Here get in." Gakupo said turning towards the boy. Len just stared at the man blankly. "Now come on Len, it's not like I haven't seen it before." The man said his sickening smirk returning to his face.

Len turned away from the man and slowly stripped his shirt placing it on the bathroom counter next to him. He heard an sharp intake of breath as his hand traveled towards his shorts. He stopped. He couldn't do this. This was exactly what the man wanted. Was to get him to undress. It was all just a trick to get him naked again. He froze back turned towards the man hands resting on the edge of his shorts.

"Len I am really starting to get impatient." The purple haired samurai whispered into the boys ear as his own hands circled around the others and pulled his shorts down. Len's whole mind went blank. He felt the fabric drop to the floor and the mans hands slowly traveled back up to his shoulders, fingers skimming the skin as they progressed upwards. Then the man was leading him towards the slightly steaming bath. He winced as his body was lowered into the water but he tried desperately to keep any emotion from his face.

His eyes stared forward at a bottle of shampoo, the same bottle he stared at empty minded the day before as Gakupo started to slowly wash the boys body. He felt the wash cloth slowly dab at the wound on his back and chest. Every so ofter he would wince but he kept completely quiet other wise.

"Len.."Gakupo started washing the teens chest. The sudsy washcloth going in small circles all around his body. "You do understand that I love you right?"

Len didn't respond only sat staring at the bottle of shampoo the words going in one ear and out the other.

"I really do love you." Gakupo said his hand ghosting down the boys stomach the washcloth long forgotten to sink to the bottom of the tub. "I can make you feel good. I can make you feel as good as you make me feel. Do you understand that Len?"

The slim fingers continued to ghost downward till his fingers were slowly ghosting over the boys unresponsive member. Vexatiously the fingers closed on the member slowly stroking it till he felt the younger boys body respond to the ministrations. Len bit down on his lip. He was not going to enjoy it.

Gakupo stealthy pulled the boy out of the tub into his lap. His hand moving faster and faster as the boys arousal grew. Len bit down on his lip harder trying to keep his anguished moans inside. Gakupo rested his head on the boys shoulder his eyes infatuated on the boys own growing erection. The older male groaned as he started to rock the boys body against his own growing arousal. Soon the rhythm was set and Len found it increasingly harder to keep in his moans. He did not want to enjoy the feeling but the man did know how to use his hands.

Suddenly he felt a bubbling feeling slowly erupt in his stomach. Len moaned feeling is release so close. He also felt Gakupo underneath him start to shake for the oncoming orgasm. He didn't want to feel this. He enjoyed it so much but he shouldn't be enjoying it. Why did he have to have such a traitorous body?

Agonizing moments passed and Gakupo only quickened his pace of stroking and rocking the two bodies to the motion. The much needed release for both of them just moments away.

Len felt all the breath in his lungs leave him as his eyes slammed shut and his body emptied of the fluid. Gakupo kept rocking Len's once again exhausted body till he to got his release.

Gakupo rested his head on Len's should planting soft sweet kisses on his shoulder blade.

"See I can love you just as you love me." Gakupo whispered grabbing a nearby towel and wiping off the excess fluid and placing the boy off to the side. He dazedly went through his routine of emptying the tub and cleaning himself off. Then he was once again beside the emotionless Len spreading neosporin all along the cuts on his back and silently wrapping them in bandage. Len could feel his eyes closing but just didn't care anymore. Gakupo slowly dressed the boy once more and left the bathroom easily carrying the young blond back into his room and placing him carefully into his bed.

"I love you Len." Gakupo said slowly kissing the boy on his forehead.

Len felt the tears come to his eyes. He had to find help. He couldn't continue with this. He knew the man was bad and just wanted to use him, yet he felt so great at that moment.

His blue eyes closed and the tears just fell. He was helpless, overpowered, tainted trash and yet he just wanted someone to love him. Not this kind of love, this wasn't love this was a lie that a twisted pitiful man was telling himself.

One thing can't fix all the bad and that was just the way that it was. No matter what the good was the bad is always waiting in the back of your head, just waiting to bombard your mind with horrific memories that you would much rather forget.

But can you really forget everything? Even if you try your whole life it will still be there, all the scars, the tears waiting to be spilled, but do you even have the right to cry?

**Bwahahaha...I know it's not much but please I hope you guys enjoyed. :)**

**Please**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**! **

**~Chibi Lucifer **


	7. Chapter 7

Len shot up from his bed feeling his stomach knotting up and trying desperately to empty itself everywhere, but the blond was quick to run from his room to the bathroom. Falling in front of the toilet the boy emptied the acid from his stomach. His eyes shut as the decrepit fluids in his stomach emerged from his mouth. He tried desperately to breath in from his nose but found that even this action made him want to puke all over again.

Leaning against the bathtub the boy flushed the acid from his stomach away. His hand falling away uselessly as he felt his body trying to calm down after his episode. He closed his eyes, a bright pair of purple eyes meeting his in the dark recesses of his own mind. His eyes shot open once more and he found himself back in his spot as if trying to puke away the image in his mind. He knew it was impossible, but that didn't seem to calm his heaving stomach at all. He rested his head on his arm on that bathtub once more hoping that the spell was over. He hadn't left his room in three days, which meant he hadn't really eaten. Rin had been placing meals outside of his door which he would take and eat some but not enough.

He sighed as he closed his eyes only to shoot them open at the memory of what happened last time he closed his eyes. He had told his sister that he caught the stomach bug and couldn't leave his room. It had also been three days since he had seen the purple haired demon. He kept his door locked and had even resorted to shoving his dresser in front of the door on some nights. Tonight he didn't and he was quiet grateful that he didn't or else he probably would have thrown up everywhere.

Slowly he tried to move away from the toilet and back to his room when a shot of pain shot up from his lower back. The boy leaned into the toilet again dry gagging. The pain was still so intense even though he hadn't done anything in three days. He couldn't even sleep peacefully that man kept haunting him every night. He lowered himself onto the floor curling into a ball trying desperately to relieve some of the pressure on his stomach.

"Len are you okay?" A voice asked from the doorway of the bathroom. Len shot up at the voice. The movement sending him over the edge once more and he found the toilet once more to be his friend as more of his stomach acid shot out of his mouth into the bowl. "Oh shit Len."

Len watched as a tall male walked into the room. His ears only filled with the blood pumping through him. He couldn't handle turning to see who it was. He would rather be surprised if it was indeed the purple eyed samurai he thought it might be. He blinked when a hand was shoved on his head to feel for a temperature.

"Your burning up." The voice said the hands roaming down and pulling the boy away from the toilet. He slightly relaxed when he made eye contact with dark blue eyes staring at him worriedly. Kaito pulled the boy away from the toilet flushing it and laying the boy along the tub, where Len had first attempted to relax. The blue haired teen got up, grabbing a wash cloth and wetting it in the sink. He walked back over and placed the cold damp cloth on the boys head and eyes.

"I'm okay." Len tried to answer the man but found that his voice came out hoarse and raspy.

"You don't sound okay. Come on lets go get you some medicine." Kaito said bending down and pulling the younger boy into his arms. One arm around his shoulders the other placed at the bend in his knees. Kaito moved swiftly through the house just in case Len found he needed to puke again, he didn't really like the idea of being puked on. He stopped at the kitchen placing the boy on the counter, missing the flinch of pain that shot through the blond boy.

"What am I taking?" Len asked his hand shakily reaching up to remove the cloth from his heated head.

"Well all we got is Nyquil, so I guess that." Kaito said a small hint of humor finding it's way into his voice. He quickly read the instructions before pouring out the said amount. "Open up"

Len made a face before he opened his mouth and allowed the horribly nasty liquid to fall in his mouth. He made a face while quickly swallowing the greenish liquid.

"There and how about some tea!" Kaito said walking to the cabinet pulling out a cup, filling it with water, and sticking it into the microwave. He turned to the boy with a small smile on his face. "Sorry I'm not really that good at cooking. Tea is about the best I can do right now." He said grabbing the wash cloth and rewetting it with cold water. He placed it back onto the boys head before turning to retrieve the cup. The blue haired teen grabbed a tea bag placing it in the cup along with a few pumps of honey and a spoon. He stirred it a bit before handing it to Len.

The blond haired teen stared at the cup of slightly steaming tea. He let out a silent sigh as he brought the cup to his lips and swallowed the warm liquid. Enjoying the feeling of the warm tea traveling through his body and warming up his freezing fingers. The two sat in silence for a few moments as Len finished off his cup.

"Thanks Kaito." Len said placing the cup beside him on the counter. He tried desperately to stifle a yawn, but it just didn't work. Kaito let out a small laugh as he moved over to the boy. Moving the cup away from him into the sink he ruffled the others hair.

"Don't mention it. Now lets get you back to your room so you can sleep okay." Kaito said pulling the boy back into his arms. Len's eyes widened. What if the nightmares came back? He clinged to Kaito in hopes that the nightmares wouldn't return when he was indeed alone. Kaito looked down at the pale blond shaking in his arms. Frowning he stopped in the hall to the bedrooms. "Len are you okay?"

Len didn't trust his voice. He felt as if any second he was going to break down in tears but he had to answer the man. Slowly his head turned from side to side indicating that he was indeed not okay.

"Whats wrong?" Kaito asked pulling the boy closer to his chest. Baby blue eyes remained down as Len contemplated just breaking down in the older teens arms. Confessing to every little thing that was wrong with him, yet he found that he couldn't do it.

"I had a nightmare and I don't want to be by myself." Len answered instead. Burying his face into the others chest as if to hid his embarrassment, instead he was hiding his tears. Kaito tried hard to keep his giggles to himself when he heard the younger teen tell him that. He knew it wasn't something your suppose to laugh about, but he just couldn't contain his laughter.

"Well do you want to sleep in my room?" Kaito asked after his fits of laughter was over. Len shook his head yes unable to remove it from the others chest. Kaito frowned when he felt the wetness start to seep through his shift but paid it no mind as he slowly brought them to his room.

He easily put Len down on the bed before walking over to his TV quickly turning it on. Kaito smiled as Spongebob started spilling through the room.

"Hope you don't mind. I need the noise to sleep." Kaito answered with a light blush across his face.

"No it's fine." Len responded pulling the blanket up to his neck and facing the TV staring aimlessly at it.

Kaito sighed a sigh of relieve as he walked over to the bed and crawled over the blond boy to place himself between Len and the wall.

Len froze as the man crawled over him. His blue eyes squeezing shut as he imagined the worst. Was Kaito just like Gakupo? His body tensing on reflex for the pain to come. He waited for the hands on his skin, but when none came he slowly peaked one eye open to see that Kaito was in between him and the wall staring at the TV. Len visibly relax and he calmly tried to even out his breathing, not even noticing that he had started to gasp for breath.

Kaito frowned down at the boy beside him. He had noticed the boy tensed when he crawled over him, he also noticed that the boy had been pretty much hyperventilating. He put the remote down on the beside table taking note of how Len flinched when his arm went above his head to place the remote down.

"Len are you okay?" Kaito asked placing a hand on his shoulder. His frown deepening when he felt the boy tense under his hand.

"Y-yeah I am fine." Len tried desperately for the words to come out of his mouth frowning when they came out as a gasp. The young blond pulled the covers closer to his trembling body as he tried in vein to stop his shaking.

"Len tell me what's wrong" Kaito pleaded quietly his hand removing itself from the boys shoulder. He stared down as the boy pulled the covers closer to his body as if trying to hid himself from the other.

"Nothing is wrong." Len answered into the checkered board blanket wrapped around his slim body.

Kaito sighed when he realized that he was not indeed going to be getting an answer out of the boy. He pulled his hand back quickly drawing it through his hair to try and calm his facing heart. Something was wrong, but getting mad at the boy wouldn't solve the problem or get him to confess. Blue eyes darted to sneak a peak at the blond beside him, noticing that the boy was calming down slowly but surely. Turning back on his side the boy sighed once more before concentrating on the episode of Spongebob playing on the TV.

Len drew in a shaky breath as he willed his body to relax. He knew that his behavior would give away his secret, but he just couldn't control the way his body would react. He felt the treacherous hands all over his body, roaming, touching, hurting, he just didn't want to feel it anymore. The horrible mouth tracing a path down his abused body leading to excruciating pain.

He just wanted to rest, to sleep away all the pain. Why did Kaito have to ask questions? What if he told Kaito the truth? Would he help him?

Could this be his salvation? All he needed to do was open his mouth and ask for help. What could be so hard about?

Len turned towards the blue haired taking one look at his slightly annoyed expression before deciding that he would just keep the problem to himself.

It would be a risk, but he was determined to fight this. He could do it...maybe.

**Hope you guys enjoyed :)**

**Please**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

** ~Chibi Lucifer **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the late update been kinda busy here recently, but I promise to try and make a more conscious effort to update this story more! **

**Even if I have to get my roommate to force me into it. I promise to try!**

**=) I shall not keep you guys waiting with my nonsense!**

Kaito yawned as he tried in vain to open his eyes. Every part of his body hurt and he just didn't have the energy to move. After a few more failed attempts at opening his heavy eyes he found that they were open and staring at blond hair positioned right next to him. Scanning down the pillow the memories from the night before slowly flooding into his mind. Finding Len sick in the bathroom, giving him medicine, and then letting the scared teen sleep in his room. A small sigh escaping his lips when he noticed that the blond was sleeping peacefully cuddled up to Kaito's chest. At least he had calmed down from the night before.

Kaito wiggled his fingers on his left hand to find that his arm was under Len and his right arm was wrapped on the other side of Len's waist to meet behind the boys back, fingers interlocked.

'Well that's weird.' Kaito thought to himself as he slowly removed himself from the younger teen beside him. Sitting up Kaito stretched upwards smiling as a few joints here and there in his body popped releasing the tension that had built up in them through out the night. He slowly let his arms fall back to his sides looking over at the slumbering teen next to him once more. His eyes locking onto the bandage wrapped around his neck and torso instantly. How did he miss that last night, they were right in front of his face.

Dark blue eyes continued to roam the boys body looking for any other injuries. Brows knitting together when he realized that he wouldn't be seeing anything unless he moved the blanket that the boy had in a death grip around his chest. Another sigh escaped the older teen as his hand roamed up towards the blonds head. Stopping to feel his forehead unsatisfied with the fever that was still very present. Nodding to himself Kaito pulled his body out of the bed, making sure to be very quiet to not wake the tranquil boy.

Meticulously quiet Kaito closed the door to the room while padding through the hallway to the kitchen to get more medicine for the sick teen. With every step the boy took his body felt more and more lead like, almost to the point that when he walked into the kitchen he was ready to fall.

"Hey Kaito!" Miku yelled from the round table in the kitchen a stack of muffins in the middle of the table and steaming slightly. Kaito slammed his eyes shut at the sound of the girls voice invading his ears. One eye slowly opened when the ringing in his ears and head had slowed down enough for him to realize that he was standing in the middle of the kitchen looking like a complete fool.

"Hey Miku." Kaito whispered bowing his head at the girl while stalking into the kitchen to grab the nyquil he left on the counter the night before.

"Are you sick?" Rin asked walking into the kitchen grabbing a glass and the milk and sitting herself next to Miku at the table.

"No no I am fine" Kaito said grabbing the counter when a horrible dizzying spell hit him.

"You don't look so fine at the moment. Bags under your eyes, flushed face, mangled hair, definitely sounds like sick to me." Meiko pointed out from the couch a bottle of whiskey firm in her hand. A cheshire grin spread across her face as a thought hit her. "Have you been around Len"

Everyone in the room silenced almost immediately at the question, a rainbow of eyes solely fixated on the blue haired teen in the kitchen. Rin and Miku looked excited that someone had even seen the blond boy, where as Meiko looked like she had some dirty information that she would spill depending on the answer.

Kaito simply turned away from the eyes in search some water bottles to take back to his room with him. He didn't have to answer the noisy girls in the room so he wouldn't. He knew they were worried for the blond, but if he told them then he wouldn't get any sleep. They would all want to see him and see him now. Another long sigh escaped thin lips and Kaito slowly let it sink in that maybe he really was sick. All he wanted was to go back to his bed where the warmth of Len was.

"What's going on?" A new deeper voice asked as Gakupo walked into the room seeing all eyes on the poor defenseless Kaito. His eyebrow went up and the mangled appearance of the other. His clothes were a mess and his face didn't show that he was doing much better.

"Len gave Kaito his bug!" Meiko yelled out laughing at how Kaito's whole face seemed to glow red in embarrassment.

"Len came out of his room?" Gakupo asked in an almost hushed whisper as if saying his beloved name would break the tranquility in his mind. Kaito nodded at the question grabbing two water bottles and setting them on the counter before diving back into the fridge for food that was easy on the stomach.

Gakupo felt his insides turn to stone as the blue haired man gave a weak nod to his question. His violet eyes landing on Kaito's turned back. A deep hatred for the man slowly making its way through his veins. Why was it always Kaito. Kaito was the man that Len called out for that night, Kaito was the one that Len cuddled with, and now Kaito was the one that had actually got to spend time with Len as he was sick and nurse him back to health. It wasn't fair. Len was HIS. What was so hard to understand about that? Everyone else could just back off. He loved Len so why did everyone feel the need to take him away? Gakupo's head lowered light purple bangs hiding the inner conflict appearing in his eyes. He wanted Len and he wanted him now. A sickeningly vindictive smile spreading across his face as he decided that three days apart from the boy was far to long to be apart from the beauty.

"Come on Kaito lets get you back to your room so you can sleep. You really don't need to be up and about if you have caught what Len did." Gakupo said moving towards the sick teen. Grabbing the water bottles in one hand and medicine he began to hastily move him back towards his room.

"I wanna come!" Rin said jumping up from the table full and ready to be the helpful sister to her ailing brother and friend.

"No we really don't need anyone else getting sick right now. If it keeps going at this rate all of us will be sick." Gakupo said smiling down at the girl to let her know that he appreciated her offer. "Don't worry big brother Gakupo will take care of Len and Kaito okay. For now you should worry about what your going to make Len when he can come out of the room again okay."

Rin gave a sad smile in return for his and nodded her head plopping down like a defeated puppy on the couch next to Meiko.

"Hey now it's not that bad they will be better before you know it." Meiko said wrapping an arm around the troubled girl trying to reassure her that all would be well.

Kaito didn't really notice what was happening till he was almost out the door the living room before he threw his arms up to stop himself in the doorway. Gakupo blinked at the sudden move and froze to watch the male turn dazed half lidded eyes towards Meiko. Who was exclusively watching the man in the door way with great interest.

"Meiko..." Kaito started taking a deep breath trying to clear his groggy head. "I need to talk to you whenever we get a chance okay."

"Yeah okay just let me know when your feeling better." The brunette said with a gentle smile on her face as she blew the man a kiss. "I'll be waiting."

"I am serious we need to talk." Kaito said determined blue eyes locking with confused brown. Meiko nodded not really knowing what to say to the serious side of Kaito, it was rarely seen and when it was seen it wasn't something to take lightly.

"Come on mr. delusional," Gakupo said laughing and shoving the boy towards his room once more. Kaito nodded not trying to stop the inevitable any longer. He didn't know how much longer he would be staying upright and he sure as hell didn't want it to be in the hallway. Almost falling into his door Kaito let out a breath of relieve as he opened the door and made his way to the bed. Shamelessly plopping down next to a slightly awake Len.

Deep blue eyes traveled sideways till he locked eyes with groggy baby blue ones.

"How ya feeling?" An out of breath Kaito asked trying to move his body upwards towards the pillow so that he could get more comfortable. Len blinked a few times registering where he was and with who.

"Not good." Len finally managed to croak out his voice hoarse and raspy from all the throwing up he did the night before.

"Yeah me neither." Kaito said with a small giggle at the worried look that swept onto Len's face.

"I'm sorry for getting you sick Kaito." Len said turning his face so that it was once more buried in the blanket and mattress. Kaito brought his hand up and rubbed the teens hair reassuringly.

"It's all good at least you don't have to suffer alone right?" The older teen said laughing and moving up the few inches to be rested on his pillow comfortably. Gakupo watched the whole exchanged silently from the door way of the room. He could feel his anger and hatred for the man he called his brother grow more and more with every passing second. Deciding that now would be a good time to make his presence known the purple haired man walked into the room with a bowl of cold water and two wash clothes.

"Hey sicky ready for some medicine?" His carefree voice drifted through the room. Len tensed under the blanket. What was he doing here?

"Yeah yeah give us some medicine so that we can go back to sleep." Kaito said pulling the blanket away from Len, but freezing at the look of pure mortification on the others face. A knot in the man''s stomach started to form as Gakupo set the bowl down on the night stand with the water and medicine. He watched silently as Len squeezed his eyes shut when Gakupo's slim fingers rested on his head feeling for a temperature.

"Well you have a pretty high fever Len." Gakupo said moving his hand over to Kaito's head. "You too Kaito." Gakupo sighed before a carefree smile placed itself on his face. "We'll get you guys all taken care of. You'll be up and at your normal lives in no time!" The man exclaimed reaching into the bowl of ice water and pulling out a washcloth drenched in ice water.

Gakupo leaned over Len reaching for the awaiting Kaito. Handing him the small cup of nyquil waiting patiently for the man to quickly down the horribly grotesque liquid said to help you. Kaito stuck his tongue out at the taste of the medicine before laying back down on his back. Smiling when the damp cloth was placed on his forehead covering his eyes from the offending light.

Gakupo laughed at the look of ease that crossed the mans face. Moving so that he was now back in the chair poring more medicine in the cup for Len. Purple eyes drifted over to rest on the back of a blond head. Len hadn't moved since he heard the deep voice of the demon next to him.

"Len are you ready to take your medicine?" Gakupo asked pushing himself on to the bed so that he was hoovering a few feet in front of the boy. Len nodded and put his hand out for the cup, determined not to look at the man beside him. A serge of anger passed through the samurai when the teen refused to look at him. So without thinking he quickly snatched Lens face forcing him to make eye contact with him.

Len panicked when his eyes met purple all coherent thought escaping his mind. Flinching away from the bruising grip on his face Len mindlessly grabbed Kaito's hand squeezing it as if it would safe him.

"Hey whats going on?" Kaito asked his free hand roaming to remove the wet cloth on his head. Just as fast as he had the cloth of his head Gakupo had released Len's face and sat back down in his chair.

"Len doesn't want to take his medicine." Gakupo said sticking his tongue out at the pair. "Guess I am a pretty bad doctor."

"Come on Len just take the medicine." Kaito said interlocking their fingers together reassuringly. Len didn't process anything that happened as he swallowed the foul liquid and leaned back down on the bed. A cold wash cloth pushed onto his head to reduce his fever.

"You guys get some sleep okay." Gakupo said turning towards the door to leave making sure to steal a glance at Len.

"Kay!" Kaito said excitedly cuddling into his pillow pulling Len into his chest, relishing in the warmth the boy radiated to his cold body.

"I'll be back later with some soup and to check on you guys!" Gakupo answer his voice have gone monotone and quiet. Kaito gave a small wave as the door closed.

Len slammed his head into Kaito's chest as he felt the tears prickling behind his eyelids. He didn't want to cry. He thought he could do this, but the realization that he was stuck hit him hard. He could never escape the man. He was a prisoner.

Len's small figure started to shake as the tears started to cascade down his face and into the soft fabric of Kaito's shirt. His breath coming in short rasp as he tried to calm down just to upset himself even more. Grasping the man's shirt in his trembling hands as tried to hid in the other man.

"Len what's wrong?" Kaito asked running a hand through the boys blond hair trying to calm the irrationally crying teen beside him. The blue haired hadn't know what to do but this seemed like the right thing to do now. "Just tell me what's wrong. Please."

"I..." Len opened his eyes teary baby blue locking with distraught dark blue as Len tried to form the words. "I need help."

**Blah...I hate this chapter...I really do but I guess I had to write something one day that I didn't really like. Maybe it's because this one wasn't so dark. I don't know you guys tell me what you think please. **

**I will try to update again very soon okay :) **

**Please **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**! **

** ~Chibi Lucifer **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the late update I just couldn't decide where I wanted to go with this story. I hope that I don't disappoint with how I am doing it!**

**Thanks to my lovely sister for beta-ing(sp?) haha I love her and it took her like 8 hours cause she kept getting distracted :)**

"Help with what? What's wrong?" Kaito asked as he ran his slim fingers through the blonde's hair. He stopped momentarily as he waited for an answer from the younger teen.

Len tried desperately to get the words to come out of his mouth. Yet... his mind was so confused at what to tell the man.

"I'm scared," Len finally answered, his face immediately going back to Kaito's chest to hide his tears. Kaito blinked in confusion. His mind was unable to comprehend what the younger male was trying to say. What did he have to be scared of?

"What are you scared of, Len?" Kaito asked as he softly played with his hair again. He felt the teen relax slightly, but no answer was coming from him. "Len..."

"I'm scared. I-I can't do this...anymore," Len gasped as he tried to stay strong and keep the courage running through his veins. It was harder then he thought it would be to ask for help. Why couldn't Kaito just help him without question?

"What can't you do anymore, Len?" Kaito asked as he pulled himself and Len up so that that they were situated on the bed. Kaito held Len's shoulders as the boy kept his eyes downcast. Kaito's eyes traveled to the bandage around Len's skinny neck and down to his chest. A sinking feeling settled in his gut as he realized that the blonde maybe severely hurt. "Len, you have to tell me what's wrong so I can help you."

"Ga-..." Len tried. He really did, but he just couldn't say it. It was like not saying it was the only thing keeping his head together and somewhat functioning. Len tensed as he felt Kaito's hand move from his shoulder to the hem of his shirt, slowly pulling the thin material off of the others body. The blonde remained perfectly still as he heard the sharp intake above him when the shirt was off and the bandages wrapped around his torso and neck were fully revealed.

"Len," Kaito tried one more time to just get the teen to tell him what was wrong. He honestly didn't want to remove the bandages and see what damage had been done to the his body. "Please, just tell me what's wrong."

Len could feel the sweat starting to form on his palms. This was a bad idea. He couldn't do it. He was scared of what would happen to him if Gakupo was to figure out what he had done. Quickly the teen moved for the shirt to cover the shame of what had happened, but froze when Kaito seemed to read his mind and grabbed his wrist, preventing him from grabbing the article of clothing.

"L-let go," Len whispered. His entire body began to shake. He needed to cover up before someone walked in.

Before Gakupo walked in.

"Oh... Len," Kaito whispered as he pulled the teen to his chest wrapping both arms around his shoulders. He heard the boy beneath him gasp for air and then sob. Len was breaking even more. He couldn't do anything right. He just wanted help from the mess he was in, and here he was, upsetting possibly the only person that could help him. Kaito sighed and rested his head on the others head as he let the boy cry out his fears. His felt his blood boil when he saw the teen's back. Red splotches were seeping through the bandages. Without thinking, Kaito grabbed the bandage and ripped it off. His whole body stiffened when he saw the bloody marks on the teen's back.

"No!" Len yelled, pushing himself away from the blue-haired teen forcefully. He scurried away from the man into a corner. He wanted to make himself as small as possible and pushed his back to the wall and pulled his knees to his chest. It was in those brief moments that Kaito caught more of the damage that had been done. Hickeys all over his neck and collar bone, bite marks down his chest, and bruises on each sides of his hip bones. Slowly, the gears in the blue-haired-teen's head started moving.

Kaito was deathly quiet as he got up from the bed. Kaito locked eyes with Len and walked swiftly to the door. He smiled at the teen huddled in the corner before exiting the room, making sure the door was securely shut before he walked away from it.

Len just sat there dumbfounded at what had happened. He had asked for help, and his help just walked out of the room. Was he equally as disgusted with Len? Or was he going to do something to Gakupo? Len started to sob into his arms when the possibility of Kaito going to get Gakupo crossed his mind. Why did he do that? Why did he ask for help? He knew this fight was his and his alone. Why? Why? Why?

Kaito sped through the hallway towards the living room where he had been not too long ago. If he knew the family as well as he thought he did, then he knew exactly where he would find the person he was looking for. He walked into the living room, his eyes roaming over a blonde head, a teal head, and then a brunette head. All facing the television; but Kaito could care less.

"Meiko!" he almost yelled, his voice hard and angry. All three girls jumped at the voice and quickly turned toward the doorway. Meiko jumped up from the couch at the look on the other's face. His eyes were dark, and no hint of carefree 19-year-old Kaito stood there.

"W-whats wrong?" Meiko questioned almost afraid of the answer. She hadn't seen this side of Kaito in a long time, and the last time she had seen it was not something she wanted to re-live. Kaito lowered his head so his bangs were hiding his face. He knew he looked pissed right now. As a matter of fact, he could barely contain the anger that was coursing through him, but he didn't want to worry anyone else.

"I need to speak with you," he said pointing back in the direction of his room with his thumb. He didn't want to talk about this in front of Rin or Miku. That would just upset them. If his assumptions where right, then he definitely didn't want anyone running their mouth to Gakupo.

"Are you feeling okay?" Meiko asked moving over to the blue-haired male in the doorway.

"Now!" he said too harshly as he turned on his heel and started walking down the hallway. Stopping at the bathroom, he grabbed the first aid kit they kept under the sink before making his way to his room. Meiko was walking at a slower pace as if to prepare herself for what the male wanted from her.

Kaito opened the door to his room, dark eyes quickly scanning and noticed Len still sitting in the corner and crying. His heart broke at the sight. What was he thinking leaving the teen alone? He had just opened up to him, and he just walked out of the room like he didn't hear. Sighing, he placed the kit on the chair next to his bed that Gakupo had occupied just hours ago and made his way over to Len.

"Len, I'm sorry. Come here," Kaito said reaching his hand out to the tormented teen. Len shook his head, clearly afraid of what was going to happen. "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. I just had to go get you more medicine and new bandages for your back. I promise that I am going to help you, okay? Just trust me, okay?"

Len listened to Kaito calmly. He slowly poked his hand out and put it inside of Kaito's warm hand. The older teen smiled as he pulled Len into his embrace, pulling both of them up and off the floor. Kaito had Len cradled in his arms like a baby while Len hid his face in Kaito's shoulder.

Meiko stood by the door silently watching the exchange. She couldn't hear what was said, but something was off. All thoughts left her when Kaito turned with the teen in his arms, and Meiko's brown eyes saw the bloody damage. All color left her face, and she jumped into action, quickly helping Kaito place the boy on the bed.

"Len, sweetie, what happened to your back?" Meiko asked as she inspected the damage. The cuts were deep, but not deep enough that he would need stitches. However, it was going to leave a nasty scar.

Len remained wrapped in Kaito's arms, not releasing the older teen for anything. Kaito frowned but didn't dare push him away. Slim fingers began to work their way through blonde hair once more trying desperately to calm the stressed boy.

"Len, Meiko needs to see the rest of the wounds so she can treat them, okay? Don't worry. I am not going anywhere. I'll be here the whole time," Kaito said when he felt Len's fingers grip the fabric of his shirt. Nodding, Len slowly detached himself from the other keeping his head bent down to hide his tears.

Meiko lost her breath as she saw the rest of the boy. The bite marks, the bruises, the abuse; her blood boiled, and she lost count at the number of horrible red and purple marks he had.

"Oh sweetie," Meiko said reaching forward to touch Len's head.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Len yelled and jerked away from the woman and back into the protection of Kaito's warm embrace.

Meiko was silent as she registered what had just happened. Her brown eyes filled with sadness and guilt. What the hell had the boy been going through? She tried in vain to keep memories of the last time that she had to deal with something like this from flooding back, but she could hardly keep the tears from spilling down her cheeks. She had to be strong. Last time she had done nothing but cry and wallow in self pity that she couldn't do something about it. Now, was her chance to help out the one she loved.

"Is everything okay?" A deep voice asked from the doorway. Len froze in Kaito's arms as the realization of who was asking this question hit him like a ton of bricks.

He couldn't escape what was he thinking. This was a suicide mission. Gakupo had already said he was his and had even left the marks to prove it. Len closed his eyes, tried to will away his nightmare, but it didn't matter. It didn't matter how hard he wanted to wake up.

He knew that the nightmare wasn't over yet.

He was trapped.

**Dumdumdum! **

**Haha hope you guys enjoyed :) I'm still a bit unsure so make sure to **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**and let me know what you guys think :) **

** Please and Thank You!**

** ~~Chibi Lucifer **


End file.
